Transferring content (e.g., cutting/copying and pasting content) from application to application, between contexts of an application, and/or within a context of an application are common operations on a mobile device. These operations may, in certain scenarios, expose sensitive content to retrieval by untrusted nodes on a mobile device.
In certain cases, a mobile device (e.g., deployed in an enterprise) may include managed applications (e.g., enterprise applications), non-managed applications (e.g., personal applications, non-managed applications), and/or other types of applications. Enterprises may seek to ensure content is securely transferred between and/or within managed applications. Content transfer operations on a mobile device are typically executed by transferring data from a context of an application to a public storage location (e.g., pasteboard, clipboard, paste buffer, etc.). And any application on the mobile device may be able to retrieve data from the public storage location.